faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Gauntlets of the Mastermaker
Before becoming a Renegade Mastermaker, Sam Holloway knew that there would be major repercussions - especially social ones. To overcome these, she created the Gauntlets of the Mastermaker before she decided to take the first step to becoming part-construct. Originally, the gauntlets only had the power to mask the wearer's warforged components. Shortly after this, though, she added on the ability of the gauntlets to store several components at once, allowing the wearer to cycle through many components. The actual enchantment of the Gauntlets took several weeks, most of which was spent trying to invent methods of enchanting that Sam had never used before. Powers *Any or all of the wearer's warforged features are absorbed into her body as per the Alter Self spell, making them appear as they would without them. These features cannot be utilized during this effect in any way. The wearer can wear other (non-warforged) magical items of the same body slot during this time, but in turn these magical items are absorbed into the warforged's body when the other set is called upon. This effect can be used at will. *The gauntlets can hold up to five hand or arm components on each hand, and can cycle through them as a move action. Though unused components cannot be seen, they count toward the wearer's weight limit. Current Cyclable Components: Note: These each count as magical items seperate from the Gauntlets *Right #1: Battlefist (class-gained). *Left #1: Arm Launcher. Magically fires nets made out of iron chains with a thought. It also creates nets to keep its ammunition case filled. The case can hold 1 net and automatically conjures another net when one is fired. 5 nets can be conjured each day, though the wearer can create additional bolts at the cost of four hitpoints per net. The wearer can also load up to 5 spellvials or other suitable thrown alchemical substances into the launcher and fire them at will, having their range doubled. *Right #2: Gauntlet of Handy Tools. On command, the gauntlet’s fingers become precision tools, granting +20 Circumstance bonus on Disable Device, Open Lock, & Craft checks. *Left #2: Gauntlet of Ropes. On command, functions as a Rod of Ropes (but the ropes are made of iron chains). *LR #3: Armblades of Finesse. +2 skillful bastard sword of speed. Wearer cannot be disarmed but cannot make other actions involving that hand. The weilder gets a +2 bonus on opposed attack rolls made to disarm an opponent. *LR #4: Armbows of the Deathly Barrage: +2 seeking repeating heavy crossbow of speed. Magically loads and fires with a thought. It also creates bolts to keep its ammunition case filled. The case can hold 5 bolts and automatically conjures another bolt when one is fired. 20 bolts can be conjured each day, though the wearer can create additional bolts at the cost of one hitpoint per bolt. The weilder can imbue these bolts with one of the follwing proporties at the cost of a certain amount of hitpoints (described in parentheses): Paralyzing (4hp), Exit Wound (4 hp), Explosive (9hp), Knockback (9hp), Brilliant Energy (16hp). Hitpoints used to create or imbue a bolt are treated as if the character took damage - they can be healed or repaired normally. *LR #5: Armflails of Thunder: +1 corrosive enfeebling flail of wrecking. Wearer cannot be disarmed but cannot make other actions involving that hand. The weilder gets a +4 bonus on opposed attack rolls made to disarm an opponent. Their reach can be extended by +10 ft., but by using this feature they loose the ability to strike adjacent foes. Other Components: Note: These each count as magical items seperate from the Gauntlets *Girdle of Transformation: Transformation, always on. Non-spell trigger warforged components can still be used (including the Gauntlets of the Mastermaker). *+2 Stonemeld Composite Plating: DR 5/-, Meld into Stone 3/day *Traction Boots: +10' bonus to land speed, Spider Climb always on. *Tracker Mast: Scent *Winged Cape: Fly 120', perfect manuverability.